


【勝衍】Bad guy（三）

by tsubasachan2012



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasachan2012/pseuds/tsubasachan2012
Summary: 【非現實之完全架空設定】【非常我流之ABO／私設滿天飛】【CP：韓勝宇×曹承衍（35）】【職業設定有大雷，慎入】
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 3





	【勝衍】Bad guy（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 經過了大半年，也許什麼都已經塵埃落定。  
> 唯有我心中那小小的火苗還是滅不了……  
> 只能祝福大家各自安好，各自幸福，友情永遠不變T_T  
> 接下來承衍6月29日即將帶著首張Solo專輯《EQUAL》回到舞台，  
> 期待7月2日的初舞台表演！！！！！！！！（趁機宣傳w）  
> （絕對不會說是前幾天勝宇跟承衍見面的路透照把我給炸出來了XD）

金宇碩慢條斯理地解開袖口的鈕扣，將其一摺一摺地反摺起來，露出了白皙骨感的手腕，他繞過了一台台精密儀器，拿起了擺放在一旁的厚紙本，上面密密麻麻地寫滿了各種文字以及不同的數值，他皺了皺眉，拿起桌上置放著的金框眼鏡戴了起來，倚靠在桌邊仔細閱讀起報告上所有的內容。

靜寂瀰漫的空間中只剩下他指尖摩擦著紙面的細微聲響，以及啜飲黑咖啡時的吞嚥聲。

半响，小小的悶哼讓金宇碩的眉頭抬了一下。  
眼神往發出聲響的地方一看，他似笑非笑地微微勾起了唇角。

動了動僵硬的肩頸，金宇碩一手拿著檢驗報告，一手則端起還有半杯滿的馬克杯，刻意壓低了步伐走向床邊。

床上的人似乎沒注意到金宇碩這裡的動靜，仍然用著自以為不會被發現的笨拙動作拆解著手上的點滴針。  
直到金宇碩一把將厚厚的報告狠狠的拍在對方頭上，才制止了那人天真的逃跑行為。  
被頭上傳來的痛楚給驚嚇到，曹承衍沒忍住地叫出了聲，一手摸著遭殃的頭頂，  
可憐兮兮地抬頭望向始作俑者。  
「宇碩啊……」招牌的微瞇狐狸淚眼，金宇碩立刻就回以一個大大的白眼。

「別在那邊裝可憐，你應該知道這次多驚險吧？」金宇碩沒好氣地將報告摔在床頭櫃上。  
看著金宇碩緊皺著的眉頭跟抿緊的嘴角，曹承衍也知道好友是真的生氣了，深知自己確實做錯事也只能扁扁嘴。  
看著眼前的人弱弱縮成一團的樣子哪有那平常呼風喚雨的老闆樣，簡直就是討沒東西吃的落難小狐狸，微微下垂的八字眉配上噘起的唇線，不知情的人還以為是他金宇碩欺負人呢。

嘆了口氣，金宇碩坐在床邊，又拿起了那份檢驗報告。  
「幫你檢查過了，一切數值看起來都正常，其他機能部分也都沒有大礙。」金宇碩又翻了翻幾頁紙面，只是在看到某項數值時還是又皺起了眉。  
「這可能都要多虧了那‧傢‧伙。」

「你說誰？」曹承衍歪了歪頭。  
「你說呢？」金宇碩笑了笑，看向曹承衍的視線冰冷的滲人。

被看得渾身發顫，曹承衍才想說些什麼卻又被後頸的抽痛給分散了注意力，然而這一疼可就把不久前的記憶給疼了出來，在曹承衍腦中像跑馬燈似的走過了一遍，最後定格在那個灰綠髮男人的臉。

韓勝宇。

像是驚覺了什麼，曹承衍力馬捂住了後頸的腺體，有些慌張的將視線看向金宇碩，對方則仍是一臉陰沉的樣子。

「宇碩啊……那個……」曹承衍是想解釋些什麼，但話到了嘴邊又都覺得只是藉口，對方緊迫盯人的視線依舊沒有挪開，最終他依舊是敗下了陣來。  
「情況危急……所以就…………了。」不知道為什麼越講越心虛，聲音也越來越小，金宇碩又逼近了些。  
「大聲點。」無情的命令讓曹承衍又更抬不起頭了。

「我…………了。」依舊是彷如蚊聲的微弱。  
「嗯？」

抬眼看了看金宇碩，曹承衍知道自己再瞞也是瞞不過的，只好先發制人地用超大音量說道：「我讓他幫我注入信息素了！」

語畢，他看見金宇碩臉色一陣青一陣白，要不是知道金宇碩絕對不會對自己動手，他可能真的以為自己要上黃泉路了。

「曹承衍，你是不是瘋了！」忍不住一手掐向曹承衍的肩膀，金宇碩現在可以說是氣到七竅快生煙，即便他知道要不是韓勝宇的信息素才讓曹承衍現在可以平安無事的坐在這裡，但他仍舊是氣得不能自己。有哪個Alpha會願意讓人注入信息素的？！更別說對象還是一個Alpha了！那簡直跟自殺行為沒什麼兩樣，而且根本就是在賭命！以曹承衍的狀況來說一個環節出了差錯可能就當場死了也不一定，怎麼會有人天兵到這種程度？！

看著金宇碩暴跳如雷的模樣，曹承衍回想起那些不堪回首的記憶不禁覺得委屈了起來。  
「我有什麼辦法嘛！天知道我在單幹那些人的時候會突然間失控，好不容易解決了那些麻煩的傢伙體力也到了極限，我還等不到你來那傢伙就突然間出現了，搞得我進退兩難，最後也只好選活命機率比較大的那一邊啊！」說得倒是理直氣壯的，然而在金宇碩這裡並不受用。

「說到底，你為什麼要單獨去應安俊英的人？你明知道他不可能輕易放過你。」金宇碩放開了禁錮曹承衍肩膀的手，將對方因為激動而微直起的身按回了枕頭上。  
「他侵門踏戶到這種程度，下一步搞不好就直接往我員工來了。我不能讓他傷害翰潔他們。」曹承衍皺著眉說道。

「你就不考慮順了他的意把店給賣了？這條街上大多數的店舖都接受他的條款不是。」金宇碩拿下了眼鏡揉了揉眉心。

「是迫於他的淫威才賣的吧。」曹承衍冷笑了聲。

曹承衍在這條街上生存得雖說不上久，但也絕不是什麼新人之輩。  
作為黑白兩道都頗有人脈的知名財閥安家的繼承人，安俊英不知道吃錯了什麼藥突然間就要振興地方經濟，於是就要把整條街構築成他想要的＂模樣＂，說好聽是要為城鎮打造美好新氣象，說難聽點就是不願跟自己有不公正利益往來的店舖通通滾蛋。

「他開的條件完全不平等，拒絕了又不肯乖乖退讓，還三番兩次帶人來找我碴，我怎麼忍得下這口氣。」提起安俊英就憤恨不平，前陣子莫名徘徊在店門前的黑衣人阻斷了多少客源，要不是曹承衍又再請了幾個威嚇性十足的保全維持現場狀況，還不知道自己要損失多少客人呢。  
曹承衍氣得牙癢癢的樣子讓金宇碩忍不住笑了出來，原本氣惱的情緒多少有因此而緩和了下來。  
「好了，別想轉移話題。」平復了笑意，金宇碩強硬的將曹承衍的身子轉了一面，仔仔細細的檢查了後頸腺體的外觀狀態，邊回頭看著紀錄儀上的曲線的數字。

「看起來腺體也沒什麼問題，大概三五天之內可能還會有一些微弱感應，但之後就會恢復了。你這幾天自己注意一下，我有幫你注射了新開發的平復劑，如果吸收的好說不定會更快一些。」看了眼點滴也差不多都打光了，金宇碩熟練地將覆蓋在曹承衍手上的點滴針給拆掉。

「還有，記得去感謝一下你的救命恩人。」金宇碩看著正因為解脫束縛而興高采烈的活動著身體的曹承衍，「雖然剛剛說了那是自殺行為，但是那傢伙……北極狐狸的信息素確實把你從鬼門關前救了回來。」

看著金宇碩默默收拾儀器的側臉，曹承衍忍不住伸手拉了拉金宇碩因為纖瘦而過於寬大的襯衫。

「宇碩，真的對不起。」  
  
看著曹承衍真誠的視線，金宇碩無奈地笑了一下。  
「只是希望你能再更注意一點，畢竟你也知道，你現在的狀況很特殊……」意有所指，曹承衍自然明白金宇碩想說些什麼，也知道金宇碩幫了自己多少忙才讓自己能熬過那段最痛苦的時間。  
作為一個Alpha，他卻失去了Alpha應有的所有。

「而且承衍，雖然我很不想這麼說，但這幾年你發作的頻率越來越高。這並不是什麼好跡象，雖然研究一直都在進行，但是我很擔心是不是……」金宇碩的話還沒說完，就被曹承衍一把摀住了嘴，剩下的話語都被遺留在曹承衍小小的掌心內。

「我的主治醫生可是大名鼎鼎的金宇碩，一定沒問題的對吧？」曹承衍瞇成一條線的純真眼光和率直的笑容讓金宇碩一愣，記憶彷彿回到了當時初識的時候，年少的曹承衍身著一身白衣坐在床上晃著小小的腳丫子，然後對著進門來的自己露出了燦爛的笑容。

如果可以回到那個時候，多好。

金宇碩將曹承衍的手拿了下來，緊緊地握在手心，再次抿緊了唇線。  
對方突然黯淡的神情讓曹承衍無法理解，他也只好回握著對方，並用著眼神試探著。

察覺到自己的失態，金宇碩定了定神拍拍曹承衍的手。  
「總之，你回去好好注意身體，有任何一點不舒服記得隨時聯絡我。」將曹承衍的手放回了床上，金宇碩又想起了那份一切皆無異狀的檢驗報告，忍不住又說了。

「承衍，北極狐狸那傢伙……應該不是什麼普通人。可以的話你最好跟他保持距離比較好。」

一般來說，Alpha跟Alpha的信息素是很難相容的，更別說是將自身信息素注入其他Alpha腺體這種直接性的接觸行為，若是一個控制失當很可能會造成慘劇。  
然而檢驗報告上卻明確指出，韓勝宇的信息素不禁有效抑制了曹承衍瀕臨失控的信息素，更以無侵略性的狀態輔助了曹承衍癒合其他因信息素失控而失去機能的系統。  
能夠將自身信息素控制得如此收放自如的，如果不是身體機能高人一等的特高級Alpha，那就是做過什麼專業訓練以至於能靈活使用信息素。  
不論是哪一種，跟曹承衍他們都是不同世界的人。  
金宇碩也是純優良血統出身的Alpha，但就連他自己也無法保證能夠在不傷害曹承衍身體的情況下為他注入信息素，然而韓勝宇卻做到了，而且曹承衍還毫髮無傷，這是相當不對勁的。  
  
看著金宇碩如此認真地囑咐，曹承衍也回想起初遇韓勝宇時的情景。  
能夠完全不受發情狀態的Omega影響，還有餘力周旋在其中的Alpha之中，韓勝宇確實不是等閒之輩。  
  
「我知道，我也不打算跟他有過多的牽扯。」曹承衍附和道，邊思考著該如何在下一次見面時就完全斬斷這段孽緣。

─────

一個星期之後，曹承衍撥通了韓勝宇的電話。  
  
聯絡方式是從金宇碩那邊拿到的，當時從韓勝宇那裡接過曹承衍時，韓勝宇就遞上了自己的名片。

『請他恢復健康之後務必聯繫我。』

曹承衍拿到韓勝宇的名片時大吃一驚，才發現他竟然是知名企業《VICTON》的總裁，近年來崛起的速度之快，旗下事業從原先的醫療、醫材產業迅速擴展到美妝、電視台、影城等多媒體產業，近來更是併購了許多餐廳及旅館，並開始發展餐飲與觀光旅遊業。

曹承衍這個人對名人既不感興趣也對阿諛奉承相當反感，由於店裡的熟客最一開始都是曹承衍精挑細選的，後來變成會員介紹的招待制之後也就為了保護客人的隱私所以不會過度干涉客人的來歷，只要大體上知道是什麼層級的人物就可以了。  
大多數的客人都是有頭有臉或是業界知名的人物，所以曹承衍也大多算是知道。然而《VICTON》從不接受採訪，公司從上到下露過面的官方代言人也只有總裁特助崔秉燦，也難怪曹承衍完全不知道韓勝宇的真實身分。

『你怎麼不早點告訴我！而且明明知道他的名字幹嘛總是北極狐狸北極狐狸地叫啊？』曹承衍忍不住吐槽道。  
『你知不知道有什麼差別嗎？而且他又不是我的誰，我有必要叫他的名字嗎？』金宇碩涼涼的說完就掛了電話。

曹承衍原先是打算等情況更穩定一點時再聯絡對方的，然而聽聞了韓勝宇的身分後，為了不損失重要客戶，曹承衍決定提前與對方聯絡。  
其實距離信息素失控過不到兩天，曹承衍的腺體就又回到往常的狀態一樣，完全感知不到任何信息素了。  
曹承衍也怕是自己掉以輕心，所以又觀察了幾天發現真的完全恢復正常，這才決定給韓勝宇打電話。

不過老實說，他甚至不知道那個日理萬機的大總裁是不是還記得他曾經在路邊救過一個路人Alpha呢？  
雖然跟韓勝宇有過幾面之緣，但本來韓勝宇就不是會常常來Bad guy的人，而且這一個星期也沒看過他露面。  
躊躇了許久，曹承衍才決定按下撥出鍵。

然後，他就莫名其妙地被韓勝宇派車接到家裡去了。

一切來得如此突然，曹承衍都還沒來得及反應就在店門口被一個長相俊俏的西裝男子請上了車，然後咻地一下到了韓勝宇位於市中心戒備森嚴的高級住宅，然後莫名其妙地跟著對方上了電梯，最後莫名其妙地被安置在韓勝宇家大廳深藍色麂皮質地的沙發上。

西裝男子站在一旁，還為曹承衍端上了一杯紅酒。

紅酒，自己這啤酒一杯倒的酒量的人。

曹承衍看了看眼前這深紅色的液體，然後有些尷尬地望向對方微笑著的俊帥臉孔。  
「那個……」  
「是，您儘管吩咐。」男子滿面笑容。  
雖然滿腦子都是＂可以給我換水嗎＂的吶喊，但不知道為什麼覺得說了好像就輸了一樣，最終曹承衍還是像沒事人似地搖了搖頭，然後在幾聲乾咳之下還是喝了幾口。

「那個，我想你們總裁先生應該挺忙的，其實我可以日後再來拜訪……」  
「韓總裁今天剛好在家中開室內會議，而且也快結束了，所以請您在這裡稍待。」男子依舊滿面笑容，並用著亮晶晶的眼睛盯著曹承衍看。  
  
被對方盯地看莫名的有些尷尬，為了緩解曹承衍又啜飲了幾口紅酒，並且偷偷地用眼角餘光觀察著身邊的西裝男子。  
如果他沒猜錯，對方應該就是崔秉燦了。  
接著又觀察了一下周遭環境，堂皇富麗的內裝，優雅大氣的設計配上寬廣的空間，看起來就價格不菲的深色系高級傢具，整體的感覺顯現出主人頗有品味，簡單來說就是十足的大豪宅。  
  
等待的時間並不是太長，但曹承衍卻在途中喝了好幾杯酒，主要還是因為崔秉燦看到杯中的液體少於一定量時又會貼心地幫曹承衍斟滿。

而曹承衍也覺得基於禮數得喝個幾口，這下好了，一來一往地就不知道曹承衍到底喝了多少杯。

於是當韓勝宇會議結束後從會議室走出來時，就看到了背對著他坐在沙發上，身體明顯搖搖晃晃的曹承衍。

韓勝宇挑了挑眉，看向站在一旁的崔秉燦，用眼神發出疑問。  
崔秉燦只是乾巴巴地眨眨眼，邊指著曹承衍用口型說道︰喝多了。

韓勝宇輕笑出聲，在救命恩人兼顧客家喝醉可是前所未聞啊。而且一個俱樂部的老闆酒量居然不好嗎？  
再次用眼神示意崔秉燦，對方也立刻明白了指示就從房間裡退了出去，留下了韓勝宇跟看似醉得不輕的曹承衍。  
韓勝宇踏起步伐往曹承衍走去，並落坐於對面的沙發上。

「別來無恙，你已經恢復……」十分平常的問候，卻在韓勝宇看到曹承衍的臉時瞬間靜止。  
曹承衍手上還端著紅酒杯，然而眼睛已經瞇成了一直線，嘴角也高高地揚起，笑咪咪地盯著眼前的韓勝宇，臉頰是肉眼可見的微紅。

「啊，是韓總裁。」曹承衍的眼前有點模糊，所以他花了一些時間努力開清，才發現眼前這個皮膚白皙的男人就是韓勝宇。  
「不好意思，突然來找你，我是想跟你道謝……」曹承衍搖搖晃晃地站起了身，似乎是想跟韓勝宇握手，但是整個人連站都站不穩，韓勝宇見狀連忙伸出手去扶他。  
「先別提這個了，你喝了多少？」看著曹承衍一副眼睛睜不開還傻呼呼笑著的樣子，韓勝宇實在快忍不住嘴角笑意，但還是只能故作正經地壓抑著。  
「2……3……4……哦，我不記得了，但是特助一直給我倒，所以我就一直喝……不然不、禮貌……對吧？」他看著自己伸出的手指仔細算著，但是整個身體遲緩地要命，眼前還無法聚焦糊成一片。

「那也要有個限度吧。」看到曹承衍醉成這樣，韓勝宇終究還是忍不住地笑了，走向了曹承衍將他扶坐回沙發上。  
「不過就是喝個酒，沒事沒事！我很好！」曹承衍搖搖晃晃地用肢體比劃著自己的身體狀態，這讓韓勝宇更加確定這人已經醉到意識不清了。

「要不然先休息一下吧？話等之後再談。」一邊將曹承衍搖搖晃晃的身體死死固定在沙發上，一邊抓住對方胡亂揮舞著的手，韓勝宇聽著曹承衍還在低聲咕噥著什麼，只好湊過頭去聽。

看著眼前突然向自己接近的人，曹承衍也跟著朝對方靠了過去。  
恰好就在頸邊，也就順便嗅了嗅。

嗯？  
曹承衍皺了皺眉，掙脫了原本被制住的手，將韓勝宇往自己懷裡拉。

韓勝宇倒是對這個動作始料未及，在不知道對方的意圖的情況下也只好接受。

曹承衍將下顎靠在韓勝宇的肩上，又深深地聞了幾口。

被曹承衍強抱著的韓勝宇也是動彈不得，只好就這麼讓曹承衍靠著。

嗯？？？

一腦子問號的曹承衍拉開了跟韓勝宇的距離，滿臉都是疑問。

「怎麼了？」看著對方一臉疑問，韓勝宇倒也是好奇起來。  
「你身上有白麝香的味道。」曹承衍皺著眉扁著嘴說道。

聞言，韓勝宇微微挑了眉。  
「那是我信息素的味道，怎麼了？」對方說的話太過理所當然，反而讓韓勝宇不知該如何回應。即便他沒有特意要散發信息素，每個Alpha身上本來自然就會存有淡淡的信息素味道，更何況曹承衍是在這麼近距離的狀態下嗅聞自己。  
這點微弱的氣味不至於會讓Omega發情，算是有點像宣示自己Alpha身分的象徵吧。

「沒道理啊，你再過來。」像是不滿意韓勝宇的答案，曹承衍又一把拉過韓勝宇，這回他倒是不客氣，直接整個臉對在韓勝宇後頸的腺體上猛聞。  
這可讓韓勝宇不是很自在了，被同樣身為Alpha的人強制抱住，自己最脆弱的腺體部分還暴露在對方的嘴邊，也讓天生的防衛系統下意識地被喚醒，原先管控住的白麝香氣因而漸漸釋放出來，越發濃烈。

「真的是白麝香，為什麼？」曹承衍喃喃自語道，又拉開了跟韓勝宇的距離。  
然而韓勝宇卻敏銳地感知到空氣中開始混合著十分熟悉的、淡淡的清涼香氣。

是薄荷。

是曹承衍的信息素。

「什麼意思？」一個Alpha衝著自己散發信息素，除了挑釁沒有第二種解釋。但是曹承衍現在根本沒有必要對自己這麼做，而且他說出來的話也莫名古怪，韓勝宇控制住自己因本能而四散的信息素，然而曹承衍的薄荷氣味卻反而因此加重，開始團團圍繞在兩人的周圍。  
愈發濃厚的氣味讓韓勝宇生理上開始感到不適，也只能將剛才控制住的白麝香給釋放出來與之抗衡，他盯著眼神迷茫的曹承衍，眉頭皺得更緊了。

「我不該聞到的啊。」似乎沒有意識到自己現在信息素四散的狀態，曹承衍懊惱地搖搖頭。  
「不該聞到什麼？信息素嗎？」聽著曹承衍不著邊際的話語，韓勝宇只能一點一點慢慢地拼湊。  
「嗯。」曹承衍用力地點了點頭。  
「為什麼聞不到？Alpha的話聞得到是很正常的啊。」再次發出了疑問，韓勝宇看著曹承衍的神態，直覺知道對方應該不是在說謊，卻又不明白對方一連串不合常理的話語意味著什麼。  
「沒有為什麼，聞不到就是聞不到啊……」像是覺得韓勝宇的問題十分荒唐，曹承衍睜大了雙眼一臉莫名奇妙的神情。

這下反而讓韓勝宇滿肚子疑問了。  
回想起那天在暗巷裡遇上曹承衍的時候，曹承衍的狀態也很不正常。  
然後現在，一個Alpha居然用理直氣壯的態度說著聞不到信息素？是在開什麼玩笑嗎？  
  
但是接下來曹承衍的行動卻讓韓勝宇更為吃驚。

空氣中瀰漫著滿滿的薄荷及白麝香氣，兩邊勢均力敵誰也不讓誰，卻又在絲縷空洞之間完美地交纏在一起，曹承衍死盯著韓勝宇看，嘴巴念念有詞地說著些什麼，然而韓勝宇一個字都沒聽清，這讓韓勝宇實在是太好奇了，忍不住又將身體倚向曹承衍。

然後他聽見曹承衍這麼說著。

「可是……你身上好香……為什麼這麼香呢……」才剛聽清曹承衍的話語，下一秒，他就感覺到自己頸邊傳來一股濕熱的觸感。  
他的大腦還來不及運轉，原本的濕軟就又變成了痛覺。  
經不住地嘶出了聲，卻聽見耳邊傳來咯咯咯的笑聲。

再一次被拉開了距離，他看清楚曹承衍的面容，對方正笑得像是吃到糖的孩子，瞇起的雙眼像是能滴出蜜一般的甜。

然後曹承衍這麼說了。

「就把你吃下肚好了。」

語畢，曹承衍的唇就這麼覆了上去。

於是，一切就像亂了套。

當曹承衍回過神來時，他正在滿是失控的薄荷與白麝香信息素之中狠狠地將韓勝宇壓在床上猛親。  
韓勝宇身上的黑色襯衫被扯開，扣子都不知道繃哪去了，露出了十分白皙的肌膚及與那冷白對比鮮明的強健肌理，映襯在黑色襯衫底下竟有種說不清的色情。  
而自己的手正一點一點地撫過胸口上黑體分明的刺青，並順著美好的肌肉紋理輕柔地向下摸去。  
他的嘴也沒有閒著，正忙不迭地在韓勝宇的唇中肆虐，靈活的小舌掠過了整個口腔，在牙齦與齒間來回舔舐著，最後才朝向隱伏在其中的舌。  
僅僅一觸，便無可自拔的交纏在一起，相互廝磨著彼此軟綿的舌體，愈發激烈的親吻連帶著水聲嘖嘖作響，舌尖與舌尖正樂此不疲的來回舔弄。

似乎是不甘居於被動，下一秒，曹承衍就被韓勝宇整個翻了過來，雙手也被緊緊的桎梏在頭上。  
韓勝宇勾起了嘴角，邊伸出舌尖舔舐著唇邊因接吻而溢出的津液。  
被一個Alpha壓在身上強吻可不是他韓勝宇的風格。

當韓勝宇低下身舔吮著曹承衍的頸側，另一隻手則緩慢地拉起他身上的白T恤，並用極其挑逗又曖昧的方式描繪著他側腹部的手槍紋身時，曹承衍才終於意識到一件事。

空氣中火花四射的信息素，薄荷和白麝香交織的氣味，被韓勝宇碰觸到的每一處所傳來的酥麻跟身體狂嚎著的慾望。

作為一個信息素神經系統失調的重症Alpha患者，他正因為另一個Alpha的信息素而進入發情狀態。

**Author's Note:**

> 人久不更文是會爆數字的，嗯。
> 
> 本來是想交代一下一些設定［？］的部分，  
> 想說這章是過渡章，但又覺得勝宇不出場有點可惜，  
> 所以就直接寫成2章的內容→＿→  
> 其實這篇原本的預定就是甜文，所以沒有打算走太虐的部分，  
> 只是希望他們好好的談個戀愛［35虐文好多我好傷心
> 
> 至於勝宇的職業有想過很多種，  
> 但最後設定成總裁完全就是我的私心，  
> 不覺得白皮高冷的總裁相超級適合韓勝宇的嗎！！
> 
> 久久的更新，希望大家喜歡～  
> 下一次更新不知道又是何時了（然後這已是我的極限 無法開車的我XD


End file.
